Son Goku's Spaceship (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Vegeta begins powering up and tells Kewi to look at his scouter now. Kewi freaks out and says the two of them should be equal. Vegeta tells him that he's constantly practicing, like when he was fighting on Earth. While he just stays snugly near Freeza and always remains the same. Vegeta powers up more and Kewi's scouter finally breaks when he reaches 22,000. Elsewhere, Zarbon's scouter also breaks. He tells Dodoria it was because Vegeta had gone over 22,000 and Dodoria says he was just using an old-type scouter. Dodoria plans to use his newer scouter to find the correct reading. However, even with his new-type scouter, Dodoria says it's gone up to 24,000. Zarbon asks if he's saying Vegeta's surpassed their battle powers and Dodoria says Vegeta shouldn't be more than 18,000. Freeza says it's no big deal, he must've learned some knew skill on Earth. Even if he fought the two of them at 24,000, it still wouldn't be enough. Freeza continues that Vegeta wants to wish for eternal life, same as him. Vegeta's been disrespectful from the start and seems to be aiming for the same status as him. Vegeta's being reckless, though, now that he's begun his rebellion. Kewi then tells Vegeta to hold it, he's got a great idea. The two of them should join up against Freeza and they could probably take out Zarbon and Dodoria together. Vegeta says he's lying and is tired of listening to his crap. Kewi then starts charging up, as he insists it's not a lie. "Ahh!! Freeza!!!" Vegeta turns around and Kewi takes the opportunity to blast him a few dozen times. When the smoke clears, the entire area in front of Kewi is busted up, with no Vegeta, and Kewi laughs that he's still no match for him. But then Vegeta says his plan was no good, now standing to the left of Kewi instead of in front. "My battle power has risen, but my speed has risen as well. In essence, this means that now you've completely pissed me off." Kewi freaks out and tries to fly away, but Vegeta instantly catches up to him. Vegeta punches him in the gut and then knocks him into the air. Vegeta raises two fingers into the air, and somehow or other, makes Kewi explode. Vegeta lands and thinks that Freeza and everyone's probably noticed his actions with their scouters. He says if he listens in to their communication through his scouter, he probably won't find out much about gathering the Dragon Balls. So he decides he'll search for just one, then steal the other six from them once they have them. If all goes as planned, Vegeta says he'll receive eternal life. Defeating Freeza will no longer be a dream and once they're all gone, he'll be number one. "The Saiyan, Vegeta-''sama'', will rule the entire universe!!" Dodoria, meanwhile, thinks Vegeta really must be at 24,000, since he's killed Kewi. Freeza isn't worried and says they'll go search for the fifth Dragon Ball. One of the henchmen looks on his scouter and says there's about ten Namekians in that direction, and Freeza says that's where the fifth ball must be. He also says not to be careless, because of those weird people besides Vegeta. Freeza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and all the others fly off. Meanwhile, Kuririn and Gohan are walking along, with Bulma dragging along behind them. She says the two of them should fly and carry her, but Gohan explains that flying uses a lot of ki and if they do that the bad guys will find them. They come to a cave and Kuririn says they can stay in there. Bulma doesn't like the thought of that and Gohan asks Kuririn if he feels anyone in the other direction. This time they feel different, so it's definitely the Namekians this time. But then Kuririn suddenly yells, "Hide!!! A separate group of bad ki is approaching us from that direction!!!!"